The new revolution
by Mtrina
Summary: The stirring of new events when everyone thought it was all over. Post G revolution story portraying the return of the champions. No pairings, no OC trash minus a narrator. True to original beyblade theme. Just something that would appeal to those who loved the original series and wanted more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The begining

The sun slowly dipped into the sparkling water of the baycity river.. well almost sparkling. Three figures could be seen standing at the edge of it, their shadows increasing in size as the sun set behind them. The figure belonged to three boys, all of them stooped over a rather large bowl. Well it wasn't your ordinary soup bowl, oh no, it was the very centre of attraction of thousands of kids around the globe or it used to be a while back. But seeing those three boys, it was very clear that even though the storm had passed, the flames burnt out, there was still smoke in the remaining ashes. And it was my mission to save those precious few who held the key to bringing it all back. I let out a small laugh at the notion, to think that I of all people was doing this. Why was I doing it? Oh yeah right. Oh well it wasn't much of mission but I like to add spice to things at times. This is the way I had grown to function. And maybe this is why I was asked to this. Sometimes I really wish I would think less but it was a curse being me. The sun had dived into the water now, the gentle breeze had started to pick its pace. I looked at the retreating figures of the three boys as they headed off home trying to make it back before the storm hit. Strange for someone who creates storms to not stay back and enjoy them? But then again not everyone is as reckless as me. I waited unmoving for what felt like ages until the wind picked up its pace. I felt my hair being whipped around as I walked towards the river, its water no longer sparkling rather churning. I stood their letting the spray hit me, soak me, letting it wash away the brooding mood. It won't suit people to see me this way. Not when they are used to seeing me in a different light. Expectations..he killer of many a good men.

"come on Tyson! Share will ya?" the groan came from none other than the infamous Diachi. If the world had once been shocked at Tyson's eating habits, they would be most likely knocked out by Diachi's. Tyson had to struggle to save a few pieces of chicken wings for himself as he watched Diachi consume box after box. 'Thats the last time I order out with Diachi around' Tyson fumed to himself. As much as Tyson was annoyed by Diachi, he was glad to have him around. Things had been so quite lately that Tyson was thankful to have the red head around to keep him company. He never said it because Diachi would never let him rest for a minute. To Tyson Diachi had sort of grown to become like a younger brother and he would sometimes find himself comparing himself to Hiro. 'Hiro' Tyson had not heard from him after BEGA. He disappeared just like before, only this time Tyson felt the pang of separation. Even despite all that Hiro had done, Tyson was willing to look beyond it. He wanted his brother back, no one understood Tyson like he did. But that is blood I guess. Only Hiro never felt the need to have Tyson around. Tyson only wished that his brother would just explain why he did what he did. Hiro was the brains of the family, there was always logic behind his action. There must be a reason for all that he did. Tyson often found his thoughts wondering in that direction, only to come oyt with multiple theories and then to shake them off. He asked no one, this was something personal and he had to get over the hurt himself.

"TYSON ARE YOU LISTENING TO MEEEE!" Diachi screamed in his ear almost making him jump.

"DIACHI YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Tyson yelled back, holding his ear.

"WELL IF YOU WOULD LISTEN TO ME INSTEAD OF DAYDREAMING, I WOULDNT HAVE TO!" Diachi yelled back

"I WASNT DAYDREAMING!" Tyson yelled back taking up his usual stance when he had a row with diachi

"WAS TOO!" Diachi yelled back putting up his fist.

"WAS NOT!" Tyson yelled back as they glared each other down.

Outside the dojo, gramps stopped mid training and shook his head. Those two can make enough racket to cover for 10 people. But in a way gramps was happy to have some noise. His once lively dojo had been quite lately and he began to realize he didn't like it this way.

"What exactly do you mean my equations are all wrong kenny? I double checked them!" Hilary sounded pissed off. Kenny regretting calling her and telling her. But than again, if she had failed she would have probably bit his head off later. "Im telling you Hilary, they are all messed up. You are not even using the right formulas!" Kenny sighed back. He didnt understand what had gotten into Hilary lately. For someone so smart, she was struggling with math problems even Tyson could solve, maybe. "I'm sorry kenny, my head is just in the cloud these days. I cant seem to focus" Hilary replied in a tone that surprised kenny. "Um you wana talk about it?" Kenny asked while mentally praying it's just some girl issue she doesn't want to discuss. "Thanks cheif but I don't even know myself. Guess it's just the weather" the girl replied a bit cheerfully. "Yeah probably. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to remind Tyson that he has to bring his assignments or else he will fail the final grade" Kenny said while wondering what could possibly be wrong with the weather in summers. "Sigh why me!" Hilary muttered to herself as she hung up and dialed Tyson's number. Two rings later a smooth voice breezed through the phone

"You have reached the residence of the current beyblading champion and the best beyblader out there, if you are looking for a match don't bother calling, just find me. If you are some weird fangirl, Im not Tyson. If this is chief, ill make it to school in time. If this is Hilary, please dont yell. Please leave a message after this beep. Let it riiip". Hilary listened to the long message while her eyebrow twitched. 'This is the reason why I don't call him!' It had been almost two years back when Tyson had put this voice message on his phone and despite Kenny and Hilary's repeated requests and protests he refused to change it. Hilary left a reminder for assignments. As she hung up, she wondered if any fan girls ever called Tyson. She smirked as she realized another way to get to the stuck up blader. She hummed as she made her way to the kitchen.

Night had approached. I stared at the bright screen in front of me. I mentally kicked myself for slacking off today to watch them. Oh well looks like ill be pulling off another all nighter. I stretched before dropping myself in front of the screen. Google opened up and I typed the word "Bladebreakers" and clicked search.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned beyblade, i wouldnt be writing this. So yeah I don't.

**Chapter 2: Flashbacks**

"Goooo Dragoon!" "Dranzer!" "Drigger go" "Draceil now!" "Straaaata Dragooon!"

I threw down my headphones. I had enough of bitbeasts to last me a lifetime, I thought miserably. I stared at the clock on the wall, 4 a.m. Time sure flies when you have endless mindless data at hand. I had to admit to myself though as horrible as the idea had been to me, i was slowly starting to see the bigger picture here. I remember snorting at the idea that someone could dominate the world with a bunch of spinning tops. Now an year later I had to admit, it was fascinating. Not the tops, nor the beasts that they held (who knows how they fit in there) but the amount of time and effort some of them put into actually mastering it. I mean sports made sense to me but I could never understand tops, they were just tops! But now I understand why the sport suddenly grew so popular, it had scope to expand. Not just because of the power but the way somehow it emotionally connected the players. But that is every sport or everything we pursue in life, there is a reason why we do it. And to the world we might seem mad but to our own self there is more to it..Damn im sleepy.

* * *

I woke up several hours later. Someone had been nice enough to leave food for me which was probably the maid. I chugged down the cold meal not really interested in what i was eating. Rested, my mind began to think more logically. I had to analyze the whole thing to figure out the feasibility of the project at hand. It was critical considering the low funds. I sighed. Outside the summer sun shone bright. Picking up my precious drive of data, I decided to head for a more peaceful location.

It was a short walk to the river and as the new BBA headquarter came in site; i stopped to observe the activities. School wasn't off for summer break till next week so it was empty down there. One week later it will be swarming with kids trying to master the art of blading. I stared at the wooden building that was the BBA office. To think that a year back it was a beautiful building in the city. Now it had been confined to the outskirts of town, clutching its remains and waiting for a chance to bloom again. A single figure stood among the twenty or so beydishes scanning at the river. Even from this distance I could make out the rather round form of Mr.D as he silently observed his kingdom. I wanted to go down to meet him but my work demanded my attention. And he was depending on me to figure it out. I wasn't going to let the man down. Now that I had myself effectively caught up in this mess, I was determined to succeed. To bring back to him the one thing he held so dear.

* * *

Selecting a spot on one of the lush hills, I returned to my work. All the data of the last three world championships was not something that could be sorted in a day. Especially when you have to look at the finer detail. So far I had managed to list down the teams and individual bladers. I had also set aside their exceptional performances to review again. This was all necessary. I stared at the journal with all my notes. I could see why these bladebreakers/ G-revolution were Mr.D's favorite. Not that they were champions or what not. That did not concern me, i wasn't looking at titles or flashy blades. No i was looking at potential. Okay so let's begin with a team and form a list of individual skill. Hmm White Tiger X go first I guess. Sigh I need coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own beyblade and unless you plan on gifting it to me, i never will

Chapter 3: The List

White Tiger X: 

Origin: some village in china. Cut off from the world so probably not tech savvy with the beyblading techniques. Quite possibly relying more on skill. A bit crude but honorable. Beyblading strongpoint: speed/agility. Bladers:

Lee: Second in command. Ruthless in attack. Bitbeast harnesses the power of lightening. However in most of his matches he lacks self confidence. He tries to pose strong for his team but Rei's absence seems to affect him deeply while competing. If he doesnt trust his skill, how can he expect to go far? Note: very cat like features

Mariah: Only girl on the team. She is a bit of a loudmouth but unlike Lee, very confident in the beydish. He bond with her bit beast is strong. The bitbeast uses a combination of agility and razor sharp claws to slice opponents. Note: Pink hair and pink outfit? Too much hormones

Gary: The big guy. Slow and rather mild for someone so big. His attack style is pretty predictable, he relies on his strength to sail him through. Not too many techniques there. Bitbeast strength is strength. Note: Can he open his eyes once in a while?

Kevin: Small for size but fast on his feet. But there is some inner struggle with the kid, he has to get over those problems to ever be considered a serious blader. Not to mention become less of a snoop. Bitbeast strength is agility. Note: His bitbeast is a monkey!

Rei: Jumpshifting between two teams. Seems to be the unopposed leader of the gang. They feel comfortable under his leadership despite his constant shift of loyalties. He seems to work harder and be more open with his own team. His style becomes more carefree and he is more willing to give it his all. He has alot of endurance and determination. And a good helping of focus. But he is too set on being Mr. Right. He needs to understand that not everything is dependent on him. He can be a leader but he needs to share the burden. His bitbeast is one of the fastest out there and they seem to connect with utmost trust in each other. Drigger is Rei's strength and without him, Rei doesnt think he is much of blader. He must learn to rely less on Drigger and more on his ability.

ALL STARZ:

Origin: America. Too tech savvy, very little reliance on skill. Bunch of hotheads. Main strength: Have everything analyzed beforehand so you don't have to think or play.

Michael: Full of himself. How does he expect to improve his game if he keeps thinking he is the best. Though He seems to have improved over time, His attitude definitely needs more working. His beyblading style is too aggressive. All offence no defence? Note: Better off with baseball.

Emily: Clearly the overdoing nerd of the team. She needs to figure out that sports are played with heart and not laptops, unless they are chess. Too much information can be dangerous. If she focuses more on practicising, she could actually improve. Though ofcourse I wouldnt expect her to take my advice. She however has skill and brains, she can be molded. Note: Do not argue with her

Rick: and i thought Michael was bad. I wonder how a guy that big could possibly have a bigger head. Again all offensive style. He has strength and unlike most of his team, he doesnt rely on technology. However he relies more on the strength than skill to win. And he doesnt seem to have much of a bond with his bitbeast. Pity. Note: Stereo holding guys are off limits since 1990s.

Eddy: Not much there. Dont know why he left basketball, he good have actually done better there than here

Steve: This team sure has all its hotheads in one piece. Again too tech oriented. No strategy. Why even bother?

Max: Ah the little mom of the team. He seems to be rather harassed by the all starz. He was better off with his old team. Atleast they accepted his talent. Though being with the all starz had pushed max to bring out the true blader in him and to accept his style of blading, he never got the respect he deserved from them. He is comfortable with his bitbeast and confident in Draciel's defence capabilities and that is what their actual strength is. He is promising for he is the one who has showed the most improvement in the journey

The Majestics:

Origin: Europe pretty much. Bunch of rich kids with too much honor to worry about. They possess powerful bit beasts which is possibly their biggest strength. Style of blading is too historical (gladiators and knights?)

Robert: King of the team. Strong bitbeast. Noble. However, very little passion for the game itself. Winning isnt the only target.

Johnny: All time jerk. Strong bitbeast but he needs to calm down during a battle. Not all wars are won by overpowering the opponent.

Enrique: Weird just weird. The two headed bitbeast has me screaming schizio in my head. No sorry not for all the knights of Rome.

Oliver: Sweet gentle oliver is better of cooking cuisine. Though out of all the majestics, he is the weakest, he seems to be a fast learner and actually more interested in being a team player. I see potential. Note: Green hair? I mean yeah he i french but green?

Saint Sheilds:

Origin: ERrr some tribe with the what? Why am i considering them since they want to steal bitbeasts. But they were more promising than others. Main strength: Invisible bit beasts

Ozuma: Leader, powerful and skilled. He has potential but too much sense of a mission. There is no room for growth

Mirriam: She seems to have bonded and has respect for her bitbeast. Again potential but i dont see a way to utilize it

Dunga: another Rick. slightly high skill level. I wouldnt actually mind seeing him and rick battle.

I crossed out Psykicks, king and queen, F-dynasty, dark bladers and most of the Barthaz battalion from my list. They were all potential beybladers but they seemed to fare less against the rest for one reason or another. Two bladers I did want to consider though so ill add them

Julia: She seemed to have the ability to control her bitbeast and the confidence to match it. She is a source of strength for Raul. Again potential.

I glanced at my watch and realized it was way past my outdoor strolling time. Why id didn't even realize the darkness fall. I shook my head in amazement at the level to which i was engrossed in this. Maybe just maybe it won't be so bad? I will have to make the rest of the list later as i groaned at the pace of my work. All good things must wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade and associated characters

**Chapter 4: Meanwhile**

Max stared out of the window. It was pointless really considering there were just more buildings to look at. The skyscrapers seemed to block out the sky in the city. Max was too used to seeing the stars from all his time back in Japan. He once mentioned this to Michael. The older teen had laughed and told Max to look at him since he is a star too. Max made a mental note to never share his feelings with Michael again. Max had been enjoying his time back in America. He had to make a tough decision last summer to return after the whole BEGA scene. He shook his head as his slightly longer blonde locks fell into his eyes. He should get a haircut before he starts looking like Michael but school had kept him on his feet. Jumping schools right at the end of his Junior High had been a gamble and Max had to struggle to make sure he cleared it. But he felt he fared well against all odds. Well it was mostly Emily helping with his work and by helping; it meant making him feel like the dumbest kid in class. Well it worked, Max thought and smiled as a mental image of Emily trying to school Tyson came to his mind. He couldn't help but laugh, good old Ty.

Max missed him. The time they had spent at the end of last summer was like being in a different world. It was like old times, the old team before the world championship came and ripped them all apart. Max stared at the ground, the guilt of leaving always made him sad. He walked out on his friend, on his team. Even though others left too, he was the one no one expected to leave. He was sweet loving max, the bright ray of light in the gloomy days and yet he caused a lot of sorrow for those whom he held close. But he was happy that they got together as G-Revolution, it was proof that Max still belonged with them and no matter what comes in between them, they will always be a team Tyson, Rei, Kenny, Hilary, Daichi and even Kai. They were all connected and that was Max's strongest belief. From the day they all had been thrown together as team to all the challenges they met, they were a team and more importantly friends.

"Well well Max don't you look all cute being serious like that". Max looked up and smiled. Judy smiled back at her son. He had grown almost a foot taller in a year and Judy was starting to see her cute little boy turn into a man he was to be. It saddened her just a bit; she will have to let him go soon once he is old enough to choose his path. But till then.. "So what are you doing here?" "Waiting for you Mom. We were supposed to have lunch together" Max said his smile growing wider. "I almost forgot Maxie. Let me grab my bag. Be back in a few" Judy smiled as she walked back into her office. Max watched her and his thoughts went back to the amazing time he had spent with his mom.

Max would be lying if he said he wasn't happy being here. All the time he got to spend with his mom and the All Starz. Not that they bladed much. After BEGA most of the BBA resourced funding had stopped. Which meant that the All starz research facility was closed. His mom jump shifted to working on some alternate projects while most of the beyblading research was reduced to a small building rented out for that purpose. And it was Emily mostly who refused to let her years of hard work go. BEGA had done alot of damage, reducing beyblading to a street sport. And as most of the All Starz were just too used to being pampered, they had pursued other sports with more passion. All except Rick. He was happy to have things street style and Max for once was happy to have someone to spin with every now and then. Even though it meant standing to Ricks rants, taunts and complaints. But Max couldn't let blading go, not when he had put so much into improving himself. Plus he just loved the sport too much, he loved his blade, he loved Draciel and most importantly he remembered all the amazing time he had spent while doing it.

"Ready to go Champ?" His mother walked out and held out her hand. Max grinned and took it and they both walked towards the elevator. It was moments like these when Max felt like his world was complete, being with the one person who he cared for. "I love you Mom" He said as they got out of the elevator "Aww Maxie" she said ruffling his hair as they walked out and had Max looked closely, he would have seen the silent tears that had formed at the corner of Judy's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Me no own beyblade

Chapter 5: The Thief

I was an addict, coffee was my drug. It was one of the few things that kept me going in life. I sat down in my room starring into space. Something in the back of my head was reminding me that I had work to do but i was ignoring it for now. An old man's obsession with a game that was all it was really. I didn't see why it would matter whether the sport lived or died out. That is life; change is a part of it. Nothing remains on top. I remember a few years back when every other kid was running around with a blade in hand. It was stupid, pointless but the kids were hooked. Watching them try to imitate their idols in the sport. Some even dressed like them, copied them, made fan clubs. But it had to die out maybe before it even got a chance to take flight. Sigh and here we were still trying to keep a sinking ship floating. "its for the kids" His voice rang in my ears. I shook my head. Back to work.

I had three more teams to analyze out of which for one I had no visible data. Just what I could dig up from the internet. BEGA had burned out most of the BBA records and its own had burnt down with the building. It was lucky that Mr. D had copies of the three championship matches with him along with a bunch of other stuff. But most of the data on BEGA team and G-revolution had been turned to ashes. Oh well lets just finish up

BEGA team or Justice 5

Origin: no clue strengths: no clue

Ming-Ming: Prissy pop princess with an ability to channelize her singing skills to her blade. It is a rather predictable style of blading, one can never rely on one skill set to win.

Crusher: Man what is with these huge guys and blading. Why can't they just I don't know choose wrestling or something. Anyway the guys a softie but determined to win. Though his strength is his sister who seems to be doing well. So basically his aim of beyblading is down the hole now. Would he be able to blade with the same determination

Mystel: He seems to be the athletic type but there isnt any data on him. Seems like he likes to keep to himself. Oh well

Garland: Ah the famous family. Another guy with too much family honor and sense of pride. He should be with the majestics, they blend well.

Brooklyn: The rookie who took the world by storm. He seems to have alot of talent and also an ability to create mass destruction. There is probably some underlying past history here. Damn I wish i had those Justice 5 matches. Just to see what his strengths are and what his weakness is.

Blitzkreig Boys:

Origin: Russia. Ruthless, cold, disconnected from the world and quite possible not human (half of them at least. Strength: Ability to not give a damn

Tala: He seems to be the leader though he never has shown the full potential to be one. He relies too much on his bitbeast to do the blading for him. There is endurance but Tala seems almost afraid to embrace his skills. Its almost as if after being away from the abbey, he has grown afraid. His skill level was pretty down in the last world championship or were there other reasons.

Bryan: Cold and not afraid to win a battle using brute force. He would be better off with Barthaz battalion though again post abbey he seems to have mellowed down a bit. Maybe they need a new direction; all that world domination must have gone to their head.

Spencer: He posses power but there is again the same flaw. If only he would work a bit on strategy. Relying on your bit beasts power only when even if its very strong isn't the smartest move. Blader must rely on his own skill to win a battle.

Kai: Moody, cold, all set out to win, i don't take trash from anyone attitude. Out of all the bladers I have seen though Kai has truly made me believe that there is more to spinning tops. Its almost as if its his life mission, to be the best. Though for someone so strong a blader, he rarely picks a fight. Even when challenged, its almost like he can assess the skill level of his opponent. He isn't interested in proving to anyone how good he is. He has to prove it himself. Must be hard trying to be a perfectionist but if the shoe fits. I bet he is secretly married to his Bitbeast, talk about obsession.

BBA Revolution:

Origin: Japan. Team of friends most of who have left. Main strength: determination/passion

Tyson: 3 time world champion, loud mouth with a habit of biting more than he can chew. Though his passion for the game is obvious. He wants to be the best and he is willing to prove to anyone he is. That's probably why he possesses such skill, all the time battling and challenging, throwing himself in a situations just to see how far he can go. He knows how to push the limit and that's why at the end of the day he is the champion. His bitbeast is more like his mentor.

Daichi: For someone so young, he is skilled. Comes with all the practice. He is like Tyson, the passion burning bright, the desire to prove himself though his methods are a bit crude and he is too stubborn to learn. That's why he would be a step behind Tyson because while Tyson is willing to learn, Daichi is too much of hothead.

There Im done I thought as I stared at the graphically represented data. I frowned; all of them possessed some plus points and some negative points. I cannot be conclusive. Something is missing and I know what it is but there is no way to get it. I sighed in frustration and decided to go for a walk.

The evening breeze soothed me down as i roamed the streets, thinking. As i turned a corner, a small figure ran by me making me jump back. "sorry!" he called back not waiting. It was second later when I realized who it was, kenny. The little brains of the BBA revolution. Even though kenny wasn't a blader he was exceptionally talented with the techs and with all his experience with his team and all the data he had...wait a minute! I almost felt like jumping in the air. Of course why didn't I think of it before. Kenny would have all the data on the Justice 5 tournament. All i needed was to get it from his house. I smiled at the house two doors down, where a woman had just come out and she looked a lot like kenny. Hello Data! I walked around the house. Kenny probably had a room on the first story since he had friends over and his parents would not stand the noise in the house. I looked at one of the open windows, perfect. Making my way towards the adjacent house, it took a few quick leaps and climbing before i clambered into the room. Who knew all those years of mindless tree climbing could make me a cat burglar.

This was definitely Kenny's room. There a shelf on the right side had rows and rows of CDs which was probably Kenny's collection of data. I walked over amazed at the amount of Data the kid had. Worst of all he had it all sorted alphabetically, man that kid needs to go out more. I scanned the covers until my eyes found what I was looking for. The CD labeled Justice 5. It was a set of 3. I took the CDs out of the cover and folded them in a tissue and put them in my pocket, returning the covers to the shelf. Hopefully Kenny won't notice them gone till I return them I was tempted to take more but i knew it would just be more mindless video watching. I was about to step out when my eye fell on a frame on the wall. It was a picture of all the bladers, probably taken after the BEGA event. Their smiling or not so smiling faces seemed to glow with pride at what they had achieved. This was it though; this game for some reason meant enough for them to risk it all to save it. But will they be able to do it again?

With one last look I jumped out of the window, missed my landing and crashed into a dumpster. Sigh, why me?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Beyblade and associated characters are not my property.

**Chapter 6: Zen**

The sound of the falling water was the only thing that he could hear. He braced himself as he approached the waterfall, his footing strong on the slippery rocks. To most people this would have been a dangerous adventure but for a practiced mind and a practiced body, it was merely like taking a stroll. He was now under the waterfall, letting the water flow over him, cooling his body down. The heat of the run and the thoughts that had been buzzing in his head disappeared as the water engulfed him. Peace at last. Or he thought. "REI!" Sigh! How does she find me?

Opening one eye ever so slightly, he spotted a similar figure 10 feet below waving at him. Despite his agitation at being disturbed, he could not help but smile at Mariah's enthusiasm. Rei had a hard time deciding whether he should stay under the water or go talk to her. He wasn't in a chatting mood and Mariah clearly was. He knew if he told her to leave, she would. That was the way with his team, they never questioned his actions. Not that they were scared of him, he thought as a mental image of another certain scarf bearing blader came into his mind. No they just trusted him. But that was the way with Rei. He was always trusted. He prided in the fact that others could trust on him so easily, rely on him. Whether it was life or in the bey stadium, he was the one others relied on.

"Earth to Rei! Are you ignoring me?" Mariah called out. He opened his eyes this time looking at the pink form on the ground giving her a slightly apologetic smile. "Sorry Mariah, I just need to be alone for a bit" He said being honest with her. He always was even though he knew that sometimes his honesty would hurt others but that was the reason why he was trusted. He remembered the times when his honesty had created the biggest effect, when he left his old team. He could never forget Tyson's look when he told him why he was leaving. The training room still haunts his memory. But he was honest, even in the championship; he made it clear why he was there. And he was the only one of them who did. He was glad he was, his trust still remained intact.

Mariah was jumping again to catch his attention, he flashed another apologetic smile. "I just wanted to remind you that the festival is tonight so don't forget to be back in time!" She called out. The festival! He had forgotten all about it! "Thanks Mariah! You are a life saver!" he called out to her. She just gave him another one of her big smiles before waving and running off. His eyes followed her quick steps as she disappeared into the trees. The festival was a once an year thing in the village. All the families would gather, there would be food, games, dancing and general happiness to celebrate the good harvest they had this year. It was a tradition and everyone had to attend. Rei had missed the last few due to his traveling and training and he was glad he was finally attending this one. His village meant a lot to him. His friends meant a lot to him. That's why he came back even after being in the G revolution. His own team had let him go even though they were not happy.

Being in G revolution and his old team mates had felt great. It was like old times, battling side by side. Even though it was the worst of times, somehow even in all that he had felt good just giving his all. After that the time they spent together rebuilding BBA, the memories, the hanging out it had all been perfect. Rei realized how much he had missed them when they had split up and how different it was to not have the whole burden of a team to carry, just to be himself. But he missed home. And there was nothing much to do back in Japan. Now that BBA was just a name and not much of action. So after Max left for America, Rei decided to come back home.

There were no misunderstandings, no hard feelings this time though. There was trust and there was friendship. Rei smiled to himself. He felt like he had been running for a good part of his life, unsure of what to do and where he belonged. But now he seemed to be content with himself, satisfied at how much he had done. He needed to accept himself and his place. And most importantly to live in the moment. He closed his eyes and stepped towards the edge of the rock and took a dive. In the moment just before his body hit the water below, he felt himself soaring and he felt the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me

A/N: Thanks for the views. I'm assuming this story is making sense from the views. Its going to be a rather long fic *ignores the groans from the audience" but it will be worth it. Enjoy.

**Chapter 7: Late**

It was 3 am in the morning; the darkness had enveloped this side of the planet and in the silence of the night one figure sat in front of a computer screen, frozen. That figure was none other than me. I never really expected a turn of events such as these. But the Justice 5 tournament put me in a bit of shock. Needless to say I was ready to admit that there was definitely more to blading than I had thought. Though I hate to admit it,_ he_ was right all along. I sighed and gathered my stuff. I will give my final conclusion tomorrow. And after that I will be free. Come to think of it, it wasn't so bad. I fell asleep somewhere in between the couch and the bed, not really bothering with the getting to bed part.

Sunlight flooded the room forcing its way inside my eyelids and causing me to move despite the objection of my now very sore body. I dragged myself up and glanced at the clock. 10 am. Crap! I'm late! This statement was followed by a series of ninja style actions and 20 minutes later I was running towards my destination. I arrived at the tall tower in the mid of city completely out of breath and clutching my belongings to myself as I had in my hurry forgot to place them in a bag. The elevator was in no mood to hurry up so skipping the wait, I decided to use the stairs. By the time I got to the 6th floor I was out of breath and possibly having to stitches in my side. I knocked on the fifth door of the hallway twice and leaned to the side trying to compose myself. The door opened a minute later and a balding man with a jolly face appeared. "You are here!" he laughed stating the obvious. I chose to ignore pointing that out as I followed him inside the apartment. Mr D sure lived in style but then again chairman of BBA deserves a bit of class, I thought as we reached the lounge.

And just when I was thinking my troubles were over, my eyes landed on the biggest trouble of them all. Reclining on one of the couches, his eyes closed and his posed relax sat no other than my arch nemesis. Okay so he wasn't my arch nemesis, he was a friend but I would never tell him that. He had the uncanny ability of pulling favors and making others do things they wouldn't have otherwise. He was the reason why I was here in the first place. "I see you made it" he said not even bothering to look, his voice carrying that slight tinge of superiority that made my blood boil. I chose to ignore it though and replied in the most sugary voice i can muster "Well some of us actually have work to do". I didn't expect him to resort to such a childish display of a comeback but I did get his attention as he turned to look at me. "You know sometimes you remind me of Tyson and not in a good way" he replied calmly and earned himself a glare.

"Now Now there is no need to get heated" Mr D interrupted as I opened my mouth to reply. "Why don't you settle down and I'll get us some tea" he said as he walked towards the kitchen. I took my seat on one of the couches furthest from the annoyance and started staring at one point on the wall. I heard a laugh after a few minutes and I saw him laughing out of the corner of my eye. Again I ignored it and stared at the wall. "There is no need to get angry, I was just saying" he said. "Right" came my reply as I turned to look at him. Mr. D walked in carrying a tray and setting it down. He proceeded to make it in complete silence before handing us our cups. Once he was in a comfortable position his eyes traveled between both of us before settling on him. Clearing his throat, Mr. D prepared to break the ice "So what's the news Hiro?" The young man looked at Mr. D before launching into a speech. I silently groaned wishing I had a chance to go first.

An hour later, Hiro was finally done and it was my turn to pitch in. I didn't exactly get what Hiro had said except that he had been traveling around the globe to assess the current beyblading scenario and also assess new "blood". Now both their eyes were on me. I silently passed around the typed sheets having all my data. "After studying the behavior and dedication of all the bladers we had chosen to study, I can safely conclude that our best option would be to go with G-revolution." There I said it and the bitterness of it was still in my mouth as Hiro gave me another one of his contempt looks "I told you that" he said. I hate him. "But we need your reasons. We all know that the bladers on G revolution are extraordinarily talented but why them? We can't take a risk, not to mention how impossible it is to form a team when they are already on their own way" Mr. D said. Hiro nodded in agreement looking through the data sheets. Sigh. "Well it's mostly based on the psychological analysis I could do. I don't know any of them personally but I do believe that they have some spark in them which tends to only be there when they are together. You see human behavior is interesting in the sense that our surroundings and people around us affect us indirectly as well as directly. Since beyblading is so linked to the emotion of the blader and the blader linked to the environment, we can use this as a test theory..." My voice droned on as we discussed the possibilities. It was indeed a tough decision to make especially since these two men in the room were putting everything on the line to make it work.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: sigh beyblade does not belong to me.

Chapter 8: Ashes

The phone rang, its tone echoing in the silence of the house. It was a tough decision, letting it ring and annoy the hell out of him or to pick it up and let whoever is calling annoy the hell out of him. In the end he chose to pull the cord out. Silence again. He settled back into his seat glad to have evaded another contact with the outside world. He had lost track of time, how many days, how many months he had just stayed like this. "You can't walk the world alone" the words echoed in his head as an image of a certain blader flashed in his mind. "Wrong again Tyson" he muttered to himself.

He had spent ages being just like this. People thought he was misunderstood. They saw him as someone who put on a show, someone who hides his fears and hurt behind a cold mask of indifference. Yup he was viewed as walking mental asylum. It didn't bother him, not one bit as to what they thought. They all were always trying to figure him out. It was like he was a math problem and the minute they solve it, eureka! It satisfied him to think that despite what anyone thought he was very comfortable with who he was. He was not anyone's math problem, he didn't need any sympathy, he certainly did not need any help. When would the world get through their head that not all those who wander are lost?

He was fine being on his own, it was almost going to be an year. No one knew where he was. And even if they did try to reach to him, he closed all means to access. He was legal now and he had inherited what he never wanted to; a cold mansion in the middle of nowhere and a downfallen empire. He had no need for these things but in the end they had been his escape. He had given the world his all. He wanted nothing more now, just to be left all by himself. The flame had burnt out and now the ashes remained waiting to be scattered in a gust of wind.

Everyone thought that after all he had done he would be happy. Then again he never did look happy to anyone. Happiness, it was for the weak; those who lived on these emotions. They can never really understand that you don't need to show these emotions or see these emotions in others. He was happy when he was with his own thoughts. He was happy when he was blading. He was happy when he would take a walk in the cold winter night. He felt the things around him more accurately than anyone else. So what if he didn't feel particularly jumpy about someone winning or someone getting married or someone gets a puppy. So that was just him. He had his own happiness, his own ways to look at things. And maybe if the world ever could see form his view they would realize that he isn't such a tormented soul. He was just someone who enjoyed being badly beaten up while winning, who would starve to death just to reach the height of his power. He enjoyed pushing himself, to know his own strength. He unlike most people wasn't concerned with what was around him because to be honest it didn't concern him. Why should he bother finding out what's wrong with someone else. If they feel like telling they can and if he felt like helping he can. Isn't this what the world actually was. Behind all those fake masks that everyone wore, weren't they all the same? At the end of the day we all are born alone and we die alone so it's really a short journey in between, so why be afraid to walk alone.

_Kai Hiwatari is not afraid and Kai Hiwatari is not alone_, he thought as he pulled out his blade and smiled at the little red figure on it.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me

Chapter 9: The Beginning

The late afternoon breeze was picking up and I found myself on the usual spot overlooking the river. The day had been hectic to say the least and I was glad to get away from Mr.D's apartment. I closed my eyes and flashes of Europe came flooding back. I was missing home, of all the things i thought i would never miss. I heard the similar footsteps and I groaned inwardly.

He sat down next to me and I mentally blocked him out. I needed to be alone right now. He didn't say a word so I assumed he was giving me my much needed time. How did I ever end up being stuck with such an annoying know it all. Flashes came back again.

2 years back I was an enthusiastic highschooler. Okay well not exactly, i loved to learn, I hated to have to study. My favorite subject was people. Ever since I was a kid, all I did was study people. It was fascinating to know how their minds worked. Mind you it didn't end up with me having too many friends. Okay I don't have any friends but then again having someone as a friend who is constantly reading your body language and interpreting your brain thoughts can get annoying. Anyways where was I?

So 2 years back I was happily stuck giving my CIE as they say in britian. Britain was my homeland, where my family as per my father's description had been living since the industrial revolution. I never believed him. I had managed to get through school however one subject had to just bring me to my knees. I don't even know why I took ancient history as a subject when I had choice of so many. I just thought it would give me free time to focus on the love of my life, psychology. But no it was the biggest mistake I could make. And after the teacher refused to clear my record, I had no choice but to beg. He was an elderly man, quite talented. He had the remarkable ability to put me to sleep within minutes of his class. It wasn't my fault i was failing. He made me a deal that I would help him out with a certain research project and he would give me extra credit needed to clear. I was trapped.

So while the rest of the kids at school enjoyed their spring break, i spent a torturous time reading books after books on ancient architectural ruins and symbols. It was two days after my slavery had begun, I walked into the teachers office to find a young man in his early twenties lounging on one of the chairs. His blue hair tied in a loose ponytail, something which was a sight for us British. His casual clothes adorned his tall frame and his eyes taking in the world around him as he sat with an aura of might around him. I said nothing as I sat in the chair opposite to him. Mr. Saunders arrived and greeted him. Hiro was his name and he was apparently an archeologist travelling around the world, figures. After talking for a few moments, Mr. Saunders said my name saying that i was helping on the project and that Hiro should let me know what needs to be done. In short Hiro was put in charge of me and I was to help him with his stupid archeological ruins.

And thus began our journey, one that ended in me having deep hate but regard for the man. He was smart, but too all knowing for his own good. He had a way of making me work without me knowing. His constant taunting and pointing out my flaws annoyed me to death. He liked coffee which meant that I would have to get him a cup every two hours, when we ended up working together. At first we were working in the library but a week later Hiro showed up at my house to hand over more torturous books to read. My mother being the very hospitable host that she always is invited him for tea. And after learning that he was just visiting Britain and was a foreigner, she became the mother hen that she was. Thus Hiro ended up spending rest of the spring break in our guest room. Like I said he has the ability to make people do what they don't even know. I can't say that time was peaceful; I schemed a thousand and one ways to kill him. It was all that kept my sanity. With the project done, he left. I went back to my life. I was sitting ducks for the past year not knowing what to do in my life. I wanted to study people but i didn't want to be coped up in some college doing that.

That's when Hiro called me up. I had to admit I was surprised to hear his voice, I had assumed he was dead or something. He asked me if I was willing to work on a project with him. Hiro knew my interest in studying human behavior and linking it to human action. When we didn't fight, he would often ask me about what i wanted to do etc. I didn't expect him to remember it so it was a surprise that I did. Then again I did remember what little I knew about him. He was from Japan, his dad was an archeologist and he helped him out. I knew a bit about his family. The biggest thing was that he was one of those top spinning people. I could say he was obsessed with the game, I had often seen him practicing in our backyard. It was something that annoyed me further, how could a perfectly capable person like him play such a a childish game. He used to laugh at my annoyance saying I didn't understand. And now it seems that I really didn't. I took up this project because I was tired of doing nothing and though I never really knew what I was to do, it felt like a nice idea to fly over to Japan and spend some time doing what I enjoy doing.

"You are done contemplating?", asked Hiro. I shrugged letting my eyes wander over the river. "We have decided on the G-revolution", he said after a few minutes.

I raised my eyebrow at him, "I thought you said it won't work?"

"We don't have much of a choice though our work will considerably increase now", he replied calmly.

I said nothing knowing very well what was coming next.

"I need your help" he said. See? I knew it.

"Hiro, I already have helped. This is as far as it goes. I want to go back" I replied not looking at him.

"Its just a little more work. And I can't do it all on my own. Come on, it's not like it's that bad" he said.

I sighed. I knew there was no winning this. And I was tired of all the arguing that we had all day. Too much negative energy and it was affecting my mood. I stood up.

"One week Hiro. That's all", I said as walked away from him. Behind my back Hiro smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The origin

He stared out of the window of his apartment. It was a small dingy place but it served the purpose. It was funny that he had a perfectly beautiful home here in the city yet he was living in the apartment. But then again, the residents of the house were not ready for his return. Well some of them at least. His thoughts wandered back to Tyson. He could still picture the confusion, the hurt, the anger on his face when he saw who was coaching BEGA. Hiro wished Tyson was smart enough to understand why he did it. But then again this is Tyson we are talking about.

He often wondered if others felt the same way as Tyson did. They couldn't understand why he was doing what he was. All except Kai ofcourse. And Kai would never rush to his defense. He would rather let others live with their theories. But then again he wasn't exactly easy on Kai. He never understood why he didn't like Kai. Maybe it's because you can't understand him Hiro and that scares you, the voice in his head spoke. Hiro shook his head, he understood Kai well enough but his power was what scared him at times. Even Kai doesn't know what he is capable of as his thoughts went back to Brooklyn. He shook his head again. What happened happened and he has to forget the past to focus on the future.

After the destruction of BEGA, he went back to his father. His father was as usual absorbed in his study of the ancient beasts. He spent a lot of time thinking of what he needs to do now. Spent a lot of time beyblading and he slowly saw the effects of BEGA seeping in. Once he could find loads of kids to train, loads of kids who would want to learn. Now the streets were empty, beyblade hobby shops were shutting down. The world was moving on. But he couldn't. He couldn't let go of beyblading and just move on. Sure he could be an archeologist, he could be a researcher but he didn't want all that. He remembered his time as a teenager when beyblading was new. How he was one of the first few to master the game, to harness the power of an ancient beast. Since then all he ever thought about was beyblading. How many years he spent travelling, teaching the sport. Tyson; his finest work in the matter. He had built Tyson into what he was. And now it was all slipping away as he watched.

And so he decided he wasn't going to give up without a fight. He would give one last shot to bring the sport back to what it was. He called up the one man he knew would help, Mr. D. And so they planned. He called in a few favors, one of which was currently roaming the streets of this city and quite possibly cursing him. The idea was to redo what he had done years ago. Take beyblade to the masses. Take blading to the street. To stop all the fancy events and championships. In short to take it back to the origin. But they needed to figure out who will be capable to pull off such a thing. He couldn't do it by himself. And so they put all their energies into figuring out the ultimate team. Not just skill but attitude, those who understood the game but also played it to the fullest; those to whom it meant more than a game; those who would want to see it come back. And now they knew who they were. The only question was will they do it?


End file.
